Edwards decision
by zazrathbonehale
Summary: set in edwards POV just before his "first" day back at high school. okay this is my 1st fanfic and i suck at summarys so please read and review!


**Edward Cullen first day of high school (kind of!)**

Edward P.O.V.

Oh for the love of all that's holy! Why do Carlisle and Esme insist on us going to high school??? I mean I'm 107 it's not like I'm going to learn anything new – hello I have medical degrees! And I've graduated from high that many times there is a graduation cap sculpture on the wall! Ironic much! Urgh it's so frustrating!

I decided to go and talk to my parents and try to persuade them not to send me to school – its purgatory!

"Carlisle? Esme?" I didn't shout because I knew they would hear me. Esme appeared at the top of the stairs with Carlisle right behind her.

"Can I talk to you? It's about this whole high school thing"

"Of course" Esme answered "sure you can son" Carlisle said.

"well – I went down the stairs – it's just I'm 107 and I've been through high school so many times that even I've lost count! And I was wondering if it was really necessary for me to repeat it again?"

"Son, we won't force you into doing anything you don't want to do but would it not be some kind of a release for you to be around others than your family?" Carlisle said, ahh he always has a way with words.

_It really would keep the rest of the family happy if you were to join Forks high with them. _Carlisle thoughts interrupted my pondering.

"I know it would but I just feel like high school has nothing left to offer, I mean I have several medical degrees, I know all of the stuff already, I'm more intelligent than any of the teachers and as for the being around people other than my family well a) people are too afraid to be around us and b) humans are one track minded and infantile!"

"I know but just consider it – for us – please?"

"Okay I'll consider it but I'm not making any promises"

I walked into the family room and sat at my piano – I guess I did need some kind of release but I didn't know if high school was the right way to go about it. I began playing a random melody when Emmett came bounding down the stairs – towing Alice behind.

"Hey guess what bro? There's a storm coming and it's going to be a biggie – you game?"

Ah baseball – the one time we could just be ourselves, but we needed a thunderstorm otherwise the noise of our swings would terrify the surrounding people so if there was thunder we could pass it off as thunder claps! I read the vision in Alice's thoughts as she stood silently behind Emmett – he was right it was going to be a biggie I also saw my team winning which decided it for me.

"Sure I'm game – if you're feeling up to the challenge!" I teased him knowing full well Emmett did not like to lose – whatever the circumstances! I wondered if jazz was playing but then I recalled Alice's vision in my head and saw me and jasper cheering Alice on while Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle tried to stop her getting a homerun! This is going to be fun I thought to myself!

_Ooh if only Emmett could see what was coming he wouldn't feel so sure then would he??!_

I chuckled at Alice's thoughts when she was suddenly thrown into another vision – this time it was me and her standing next to a beautiful girl with hazel coloured hair and eyes to match she had pale skin and looked quite timid. I had my arm protectively around her while Alice held onto her arm. Who was this beautiful stranger…?

Alice came back to reality and looked just as confused as I felt – who on earth was she? Why was she so close? Did she know about us, about vampires? No, I could never let this happen humans should never be allowed near us – we're killers! And the way I had my arm round her, I shuddered at the thought and impossibility of it all – I don't even know this person – I've never seen her around before!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_The morning of the Cullen's first day back at school._

Dang it, why do I never stick to my guns or at the very least get sidetracked too easily? Once again it's off to high school like the good little 17 year old boy I really am! God I hate it. Well one thing's for sure Alice's vision MUST NOT come true – under any circumstances. No way, nu-uh, not going to happen. I mean who was she?? Hello, human + vampire = bad news for the human!

I walked down the stairs, got my bag and sat in my Volvo – waiting for the others. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet "clambered" (well however vampires get inside vehicles) into the car.

"Yo bro, you looking a little down? What's up?" Emmet asked.


End file.
